The Adventures of Jakie James
by musicluver99.8
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Meeting Jakie

_**The Adventures of Jakie James**_

I am Jakie James also known as JJ and I am a penguin, a spy, and a warrior. I always thought I was doing the right thing because it was how i was raised by a doliphin named Blowhole but I call him Blowy. I look like most penguins but the tips of my feathers are a dark midnight purple...anyways on with my story we shall start from the beginning.

"Yo blowy what are you working on?" I leaned over the table to look at some ray gun thingy

"I call it the Reverser" The doliphin proclaimed dramatically

"why don't you ever add Inator like I would call it the Reversinator" I said dramatically Lightning struck from nowhere

"its unprofessional and how do you do that whole lightning thing anyways"

I shrugged "I don't know it just happens when i do something dramatic it just happens so what does that Reversinator do?"

"It will return anything to its former state also known as a younger state"

"and you would need something like that because..."

"If my enimes are younger they will be weaker and easier to crush"

"true...true." We sat silently for a while I watched him work he was brilliant. Then a clumsy lobster came with a bucket of fish but he slipped on a puddle and the fish flew hit the gun which shot a mirror and hit me!

Everything was green for an instant as the lazer hit me then it stopped and I was shorter

"Blowy what happened?"

"well the ray ended up shooting you then exploding because that bolt wasn't tight enough so you are now a fluffy chick..." he looked like he came up with an idea

"...and thats perfect" he looked at me

"are you ready for your first mission and to help vanquish our enimies?"

"am i ever" my eyes were gleaming at the thought finally I could help my master

_so that was the first chapter of my second story tell me what you think review_


	2. Meeting the Penguins

_Okay so this is the second chapter yay... Anyways thanks for the reviews I will work on detail and run on sentences! and please note i'm 14 so if i dont update very often thats why. and alson DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything penguins of madagascar._

Blowhole put me in a box and I am heading towards the belly of the beast... THE CENTRAL PARK ZOO. I can tell i'm in a van because this person is not good at making nice turns. When the ride had started I was trying to stand up but kept falling so eventually gave up and sat in the darkness and slowly drifted asleep surprisingly.

I awoke when the van lurched to a hault I heard the door screech open and someone carried me into a room. What seemed like hours later I heard voices

"gentlemen place your bets" I recignized Skippers voice

"hmmm..." I heard someone walk up to the crate

"a very small crate.. made of pine I wadger the new arrival to be a bever"

"ah ah PLATAPUS PLATAPUS" that was definatly Rico

"oooo maybe its a unicorn"

"PRIVATE that box is waay to small for a unicorn... lets crack this thing open" the box cracked open to reveal me, a small innocent fluffy chick with a slight tinge of purple it was showtime.

"hewwo" I ran up and hugged the first penguin I came to which was sadly Skipper

"awwwww" everyone except skipper was awwwing I released Skipper

"what's your names?" I held my hands behind my back trying to seem innocent

"I'm Skipper and thats Kowalski, Private and Rico and what is your name little miss?" Skipper had gestured to each penguin as he listed them and now he was pointing to me

"well my name is Jakie James but most of the people at my old zoo called me JJ" I hadn't thought of a alias I was too busy thinking of a cover story and this is what I thought of

I am from the toronto giraurd zoo which is really just some random name I came up with and the reason I got transferred was because it got shutdown and replaced with a mall and they sent me here alone.

"okay Jakie we're going to have to put you back in the box and Alice will bring you to the habitat."

"okie dokie" I waved and smiled and private waved back before they slammed the box shut. The box was shortly picked up I could someone was carrying it because it was roccking around alot. Eventually she set it down and cracked the box open I went out and she took the box away, my hiding place.

"hewwo" I waved to them the zoo was closed luckily so I didn't have to do much acting or so I thought. We went down into the lair of doom and dispair or at least thats what it was to me, entering the enimies lair for the first time i've only seen it on the camera's set up in blowy's lair compared to his place this was small but I still pretended to be shocked

"WOAH THIS PLACE IS HUGE IS THERE AN ECHO? ECHO! awww no echoeness" I pertended to be slightly disapointed about the echo but still excited that I was living here

"the sound bounces off too many items for you to hear an echo"

"so if the room was empty I could hear a echo?"

"Precisely" Kowalski crossed his arms in a superior way as if he was the smartist person in the world

"wow your smart" I smiled at him then they gave me a short tour of the habitat

"so this is the main room that door leads to Kowalski's lab and you shouldn't go in there alone and if your ever in there don't touch anything"

"why not?" I looked up at skipper

"because his inventions have a tendancy to blow up and endanger the world"

"okay" I skipped over to the fish trophy

"so this leads to the sewers?"

"yup"

"now can we go see the rest of the zoo?"

"okay" I tried to climb the first ladder but it was too tall for someone my size I heard everyone say awwww

"can i get some help?" I looked back and skipper walked up

"okay" he crouched down and held out his flippers for me to step on

"I'm going to throw you up okay?"

"okay" i stepped on his flipper and he launched me up and I landed on the floe everyone else came up after

"okay lets start this tour!"


	3. Meeting Julien

_sorry if introductions are rushed I'm not very good at them._

We started walking through the zoo Skipper was pointing to the habitats and explaining who lived there but we didn't go inside any of them I told them I was shy which wasn't an entire lie but at the last habitat I met Julien

"that's the lemur habitat where Julien, Mort and Maurice live" I looked at him

"whats a lemur?"

"well they are..." Julien jumped down beside Skipper

"The most amazingest awesomest creatures on da earth"

"cool" I smiled at him I liked this guy he had a certain attitude around him that I enjoyed.

"and who are you to be being"

"I'm the new penguin. My name is Jakie James but you can call me JJ"

"I am da amazing King Julien"

"well it's getting late now isn't it we should get going" we all went back into the HQ

"um where do I sleep?"

"oh yeah Rico" he coughed up a chainsaw and made a bunk on the opposite side of the room as the guys.

"okay.." I yawned

"..I'm going to go to bed night" I went to the bunk and pretended to be sleeping so I could listen in.

"um what are we going to do with Jakie when we go on missions?" I could easily tell it was private talking because of his accent

"we could get her a sitter but who...?" Skipper was pondering

"I'm sure Marlene would given her welcoming and kind nature" Kowalski stated

"we'll have to ask her in the A.M."

"but wouldn't it take too much time to drop her off?" that was Private

"true... maybe we should send her there after zoo hours and then pick her up when there shouldn't be any missions"

"done now lets get some sleep." I heard them climb in their bed and the booming of music was heard from above, eventually I drifted to sleep.

_so yes third chapter pretty short please review it let's me know if I'm getting better and that people actually read what I'm typing._


	4. Marlene and Danger?

_disclaimer I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or the poem two dead boys._

I woke up before the guys and looked at the clock 4 am how did I wake up so early? Well its probobly just a side effect of the ray baby size baby hours, now what to do? I looked around the HQ and noticed the T.V. I grabbed the remote and turned it on suddenly the Spongebob theme song was screaming through the HQ  
>"WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?" I grabbed the remote and turned it waay down<br>"Spongebob Squarepants" appearently it was too late  
>"what are you watching?" Skipper and the guys were behind me they looked tired and annoyed<br>"well I woke up and was bored so I turned on the t.v. to find Spongebob on and the volume was too loud and I'm sorry" I looked down hoping the innocent act was going to sighed  
>"fine we're already up so what is this show about?"<br>"what you don't know about the best show in the history of the universe" I stared at him actually shocked  
>"uh no"<br>"okay well this is about the adventures of a sponge named Spongebob Squarepants he lives in Bikini Bottom with his friends and every episode is different so we will have to find out."  
>"okay" they all sat beside me the theme finished and the title popped up it said life of crime<br>"ooo I love this one" they looked at me  
>"how do you know this is the one you love?"<br>"because I read the title" they all looked at me  
>"what?"<br>"y-you can read?" Kowalski was shocked  
>"yeah it's pretty easy"<br>"so then what is this episode about"  
>"thats easy Spongebob and Patrick steal a balloon and think their in trouble because they don't know it's free day so they leave Bikini Bottom and their only food is a chocolate bar for each of them Patrick eats his right away and beleives Spongebob stole his and eventually they run to the police and get arrested for two seconds then their told its free day and the police give them each a lollipop and Patrick eats his right away and then asks who stole it then its over."<br>"wow"  
>"are you sure that's this episode?" Kowalski asked<br>"well if I read the title right" we watched as Spongebob slowly ate his chocolate bar and soon the episode was done.  
>"told you so"<br>"so you can read"  
>"yes I thought we estabilished that"<br>"we will have to test to see if your lying"  
>"okay but how if you can't read then how will you test?"<br>"A child dropped this slip of paper the other day so we will go to the chimps habitat and you will read it then they will read it after."  
>"okay lets go"<br>_at the chimps habitat  
><em>"okay lets read this thing" I looked it was a poem  
>"<em>Ladies and Gentlemen, skinny and stout,<br>I'll tell you a tale I know nothing about;_

_The Admission is free, so pay at the door,  
>Now pull up a chair and sit on the floor.<em>

_One fine day in the middle of the night,  
>Two dead boys got up to fight;<br>Back to back they faced each other,  
>Drew their swords and shot each other.<em>

_A blind man came to watch fair play,  
>A mute man came to shout "Horray!"<em>

_A deaf policeman heard the noise and  
>Came and killed those two dead boys.<em>

_He lived on the corner in the middle of the block,  
>In a two-story house on a vacant lot;<em>

_A man with no legs came walking by,  
>and kicked the lawman in his thigh.<em>

_He crashed through a wall without making a sound,  
>into a dry creek and suddenly drowned;<em>

_The long black hearse came to cart him away,  
>But he ran for his life and is still gone today.<em>

_I watched from the corner of the big round table,  
>The only eyewitness to facts of my fable;<br>But if you doubt my lies are true,  
>Just ask the blind man, he saw it too<em>."  
>the chimps read it over<br>"yes that is what this paper reads so Jakie can read now we're going back to bed"  
>"Night" I said as we left but we weren't heading for our habitat we went to the otter habitat and just walked in without knocking.<p>

An otter was sleeping unaware of her snoring as we walked over Skipper started poking her and she woke up

"huh wha-" she was half asleep

"can you watch Jakie after zoo hours?" Skipper asked

"yeah sure whatever..." she started to go back to sleep

"...wait who's Jakie?" he gestured to me I gave a shy wave.

"okay... I'm going back to bed" we left and went back to our habitat

"who's the otter?" I asked because I had to pretend that I was innocent and didn't know a thing  
>"She's Marlene and Marlene is going to watch you after zoo hours"<p>

"okie dokie umm what do I do during zoo hours?"

"just act cute and cuddly"

"okay. when do we open?"

"by my calculations... now" people started walking into the zoo we were soon surrounded. I jumped in the water and started swimming around hearing various 'awww's'. After I jumped out and waddled around the berg Skipper was telling the guys what to do I heard music and looked at the lemur habitat and they were dancing quite impressively. I sat and watched them for a while but I must've fallen asleep at some point because Private woke me up.

"Jakie it's time to go to Marlene's"

"okay" I said sitting up and yawning. We went over and after the penguins left time for operation scardy baby I went over to Marlene

"Hewwo"

"hi"

"i'm bored" I stated looking around the room

"well what do you want to do?"

"ummm.." I noticed a grate on the ground. I peered down

"where does this lead?"

"the sewers"

"cool lets go"

"I don't think we should go..." I wasn't listening as I looked for something to get the grate off with I saw a crowbar and started prying off the grate.

"what are you doing?"

"trying to get the grate off"

"but we shouldn't..." I jumped on the crowbar and the lid popped off

"who's going first?"

"but.."

"okay i'll go" I jumped down before she could protest and found myself landing in a river of sludge I climbed out sputtering

"disgusting" I heard a splash and soon Marlene was with me

"little tardy to the party"

"why are we in the sewers?"

"because they are interesting maybe we will meet an alligator" I said happily

"maybe we should go back.." Marlene seemed scared

"nah it's boring back there"

"but its safe"

"is it. Is it really" I looked at her.

"yes it is now we should go" I heard a scuffling sound from around a corner

"what was that?"

"ooo maybe it's a alligator let's look"

"but if it is wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"we won't know if we don't go" I started and heard her following. I peered around the corner and saw a alligator

"Marlene it's a alligator" I said excitedly I always wanted to see a alligator

"Hello there" the Alligator said

"uh hello"

"I'm Roger"

"I'm Jakie"

"hey Roger"

"oh hi Marlene"

"you guys know eachother?"

"yup"

"well I'm bored lets continue" I grabbed Marlene's wrist

"bye Roger" I dragged marlene for a little while around another corner I saw a sign that said 'Danger Ahead'

"ooo my kind of place"

"how do you know?"

"that sign clearly says 'Danger Ahead'"

"wait.. you can read?"

"yesh and lets go"

"but if its dangerous shouldn't we head the other direction?"

"well that would take the fun out of it are you in or out?" I held out my flipper

"fine" we walked into the darkness.

_dunn dunn dunnnnn. cliffhanger gasp what is waiting around the corner? well some might be able to guess but oh well. please review I really appreciate them_

_byeez 3_


	5. GASHP

We entered another part of the sewer this one appeared to be a huge room

"wow this is disappointing"

"well lets go before something happens"

"fine" I sighed. We started to turn back but a cage fell on us

"yes but it was slightly delayed"

"why are you commenting"

"I was just saying it was delayed" rats were surrounding us as we talked

"well is that really the best thing to say when your trapped!"

"oh you want me to be scared oh no we are trapped whatever will we do" I

mocked

"get serious"

"sorry I don't have a serious oh and by the way we're surrounded by rats"

she looked around

"and you didn't think to mention that before?" she said in a scared squeaky

voice

"I wanted to see if you'd notice" I shrugged and looked at the closest rat

"what's up?"

"what?"

"why did you trap us?"

"oh well you'd have to ask the king"

"alright where is this rat king?"

"I'm right here" a HUGE mutated rat jumped down from nowhere

"but? where did you? nevermind why did you trap us?"

"you went on our territory and your way too calm so your obviously a spy"

"or I'm unaware what danger I'm in. Or I'm just bored and things are finally

getting exciting take your pick"

"uh Just to be safe we're locking you up"

"shitaki mushrooms"

"what?"

"nothing" damn habits almost blew my cover kids don't use fakeish swear

words

"alright get them" in mere seconds we were in a smaller cage guarded by 5

rats.

"Well this is boring"

"what if we never get out, what if we die here, what if.."

"okay enough with the debbie downer thoughts we need a plan"

"what if skipper can't find us and we die here?"

"okay think positively"

"I'm positive he won't find us and we will be trapped here forever"

"not quite what I meant we must have some way of getting help" I started

attacking a bar but fell on my but damn baby strength

"It's no use we're trapped I'm never getting out" I started crying very

loudly and exaggerated not on purpose it just happened, one of the rats

banged on the cage

"be quiet in there"

"o-okay" I sniffled whiping the tears out of my eyes and sat in a corner

Marlene was pacing I started singing to myself

"_I woke up it was 7_

_I waited till 11_

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

_When your spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes_" I started singing louder

_"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_Tonight..._

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these 4 walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_What the fudge is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid..."_ I was singing as loud as I could now

_"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight_

_Nobody cares tonight_

_Cause I'm just a kid tonight"_

everyone stared at me

"what? I hate silence"

"well that's too bad" a few rats started to come at me with a muzzle and a

shocking dog collar

"no, no, no" I started freaking out then I noticed the cage was open

"MARLENE RUN" she looked back at me and nodded then ran through the door I

watched her and hesitated for a moment. The rats took that moment and put

the collar on as I struggled against it they put the muzzle on me. They

activated the collar and left I growled at them being immediately shocked

which hurt a whole lot I sat back in the corner hoping Marlene would come

with help soon, I slowly drifted asleep.

I was shocked awake because sometimes I've been told that I sleep talk and

that was a ruff way to be awakened trust me, I looked around it's pretty

boring here in a cage you'd think being a prisoner would be more exciting

but no. The rat king came in

"awww birdy doesn't like the cage well don't worry soon you will have a

little bird bath he walked away laughing something told me that wasn't good.

"blowhole where are you?" I said to myself almost silently so I wouldn't be shocked

"I need you" tears were welling up in my eyes was this to be the end of Jakie James, a warrior who knew no love only worship to die as a child, because she couldn't get out of a cage. There was no escape no-one was coming to get me, no hope all because I wasn't afraid, I didn't think about the danger. Blowhole had to know I was here so why didn't he come get me? Did anyone care about small Jakie James the girl who's father she never knew as a penguin she only heard of and a daughter of a mother who died when she just hatched that was the only image of her mother she had, being eaten by a leopard seal. I heard a noise and looked to see the rat king he grabbed me and carried me over to a river of toxic waste and threw me in a cage. He hoisted it above the waste

"bye, bye birdie" this is it the final moments of my life being taunted by a rat and not being able to taunt him back.

"is that really the best you can come up with?" Skipper was standing a short ways away from the king with the guys the rat king tied the rope to a pipe

"little tardy to the party aren't we?" They started fighting each other as the guys were fighting some of the rats. Eventually the rat king was losing so he hollered at the rats

"cut the rope" a few rats ran over to the rope and started chewing Rico and Kowalski ran over and started fighting those rats but the rope was giving away and I dropped screaming and being electrocuted. I closed my eyes hoping for it to end quickly after about five minutes I opened my eyes I was alive and still in toxic waste I swam up and went on shore to see the rats running and the guys with their heads bowed at their failure

"she was so young" wow Skipper already cared about me

"WHY WHY" even Rico cared I walked up behind them and put my hand on Skipper's head

"yeah it's a shame..." I was quickly greeted with a jolt they all looked back at me like if I was a ghost. Skipper was the first one to talk

"Rico get that thing off her" he coughed up a knife and took off the muzzle and shock collar

"YES I CAN TALK" I did a little happy dance

"why were you down here in the first place?"

"I was bored"

"well your boredom almost cost you and Marlene your lives and how did you survive that toxic waste?"

"I'm not sure but let's get out of here" I followed the guys out of the sewer. We came up in the penguin habitat with Marlene pacing obviously worried, she looked up and noticed me

"oh gosh are you okay did the rats do anything to you" she ended the statement with a hug at first I was shocked but that shortly passed and I hugged back.

"why did you guys go in the sewer anyways?"

"well I uh..."

"My brush fell down in the sewers and she jumped after it" I looked at her and smiled, I pulled out a brush from behind my back

"here you go" she looked like she had no clue where I got that

"okay but no more sewer adventures got that?" Skipper commanded

"okie dokie" Marlene helped me go outside and we went to her habitat

"thanks for the cover story" I looked at her

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING THE SEWERS ARE DANGEROUS YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED OUT OF BOREDOM!" I looked at her tears welling up in my eyes

"I'm sorry I just act no thought it's more fun that way and plus just so you know I did get hurt for YOU to escape they put a shock collar on me for goodness sakes and then I had a little swim in TOXIC WASTE" she stared shocked

"I'm going outside" I left the habitat and ran outside the zoo. I found a tree which obviously had a secret entrance because the detail was so slightly different someone without a highly trained eye wouldn't notice it. I pushed on the hatch and went down a chute popping up in one of the red squirrels secret bases he wasn't there probably still underground waiting for Buck I went to the computer and pressed a few buttons Blowhole went on the screen

"where in the name of cheese where you?"

"what do you mean"

"don't try to be innocent I know very well you have camera's all over the sewers and new york so why wasn't I saved by lobsters I could've died."

"well that would've blown your..."

"my COVER you care about that more then my LIFE gosh Blowy after all we've been through know what. I don't work for you anymore, I work for myself and now I will see what the pen-gu-ins are like for myself end of story good bye good riddance the end no questions" I turned the screen off and ran out of there eyes streaming sat down by the gates and cried for a while, thinking about mine and Blowhole's 'friendship'. He found me alone without a mother or father took me in, let me train to defeat HIS foes let me do everything myself, barely talked, shrank me into a baby, he didn't even feed me the lobsters did that, shot me with non deadly experimental lasers and that's basically it. but now I'm free to live however I want and I am going back to the penguin habitat. I entered to see Private was watching the Lunacorns, Rico was organizing weapons, Skipper and Kowalski were playing chess.

"ooo weapons" I ran over to Rico and stared at his assortment of weapons he had everything even dynamite I grabbed it

"we should blow something up" I said excitedly I loved explosions

"yeah yeah" Rico totally agreed with me

"no" Skipper commanded

"aww why not?" I looked at him he sighed

"fine one controlled explosion" we went outside the zoo into the park Rico had the dynamite stick

"can I blow something up"

"no"

"aww why not Skippy"

"Skippy?"

"yes you are now Skippy congratulations"

"you still can't blow something up because you are too young and inexperienced" I sighed

"fine" Rico blew up a tree the explosion was amazing in the darkened night

"WOO AGAIN!"

"no we are going back its time for you to go to bed"

"but I'm not..." I fell asleep instantaneously

"awww" I felt myself being carried back to the zoo but I was still sleeping it was like one of those dreams where you see blackness and can tell what's happening around you. We got back to the zoo they put me in my bunk and started talking

"do you guys see something different with Jakie?" Skipper asked

"well other then a slight behavioral change no. why?" Private replied

"exactly she changed and I'm not sure if it's for better or for worse" Skipper thought about it

"well maybe it was from the shock of a near death experience or she could be getting used to us" Kowalski stated

"we'll figure out more in the a.m lets get some sleep" the H.Q. was quiet and I fell fully asleep.

_gashp what effects could toxic waste have? will anything happen? what about blowhole? will they discover she used to work for blowhole? why do I keep listing questions? WILL THERE BE CHEESE? mmmm cheese anyways please review_

_Musiclover99.8 =3_


	6. BLOWHOLE!

I woke up and looked around and saw a deck of cards I decided to not turn on the t.v given what happened yesterday I grabbed the deck and started to play Pyramid my version which includes math! After an hour or so the guys woke up

"what are you doing?" Skipper waddled up to me

"playing"

"what?"

"cards"

"but what game of cards"

"my version of Pyramid"

"Pyramid?"

"yes except my version includes math" I heard Kowalski gasp

"you can do math!"

"uh yeah" I looked at him

"and where did you learn this reading and math?"

"I'm not sure it's been a while..." I started thinking

"oh yeah there was this smart penguin I knew and he taught me how to do math"

"what about the reading part?"

"I'm not sure. Hey could I hang out with you guys after zoo hours?"

"no what we do is dangerous and you are too inexperienced"

"okay but can I go somewhere other than Marlene's its boring there how about the lemurs"

I woke up and looked around and saw a deck of cards I decided to not turn on the t.v given what happened yesterday I grabbed the deck and started to play Pyramid my version which includes math! After an hour or so the guys woke up

"what are you doing?" Skipper waddled up to me

"playing"

"what?"

"cards"

"but what game of cards"

"my version of Pyramid"

"Pyramid?"

"yes except my version includes math" I heard Kowalski gasp

"you can do math!"

"uh yeah" I looked at him

"and where did you learn this reading and math?"

"I'm not sure it's been a while..." I started thinking

"oh yeah there was this smart penguin I knew and he taught me how to do math"

"what about the reading part?"

"I'm not sure. Hey could I hang out with you guys after zoo hours?"

"no what we do is dangerous and you are too inexperienced"

"okay but can I go somewhere other than Marlene's its boring there how about the lemurs"

"only if Julien agrees"

"okay" we went up top to find more people than yesterday and they had fish i just realized I haven't eaten for two days since I was at Blowholes and I was hungry but I'm not really good at impressing humans so I waddled around for a bit and accidentally tripped the guys rushed up to me

"are you okay?" Private asked

"I'm fine I just fell." I got up and heard cheers then the guys 'hit them with the tail wags without mercy' it looked strange to me then they quit and stood in a row I stood beside Private. Fish rained from the sky I grabbed one and immediately ate it, for the rest of zoo hours I just sat watching the lemurs dancing. After a while Alice came and shooed everyone out of the zoo, then left herself I waddled to the guys

"lets go" I exclaimed I was excited to go see the lemurs we went in their habitat and saw Julien on his throne

"Ringtail will you watch Jakie today"

"alright I will watch the JJ"

"okay" the penguins left

"so what are we going to do?"

"we are going to dance our booties off"

"one slight problem.."

"what"

"I...ca..ca" I have never claimed to not be able to do something I couldn't say it

"I don't know what you are trying to be saying" he looked impatient

"ca..ca...ca"

"I think she's trying to say..." Maurice started

"out with it as your king I command you to tell me"

"I CAN'T DANCE" I looked away ashamed

"you can't dance?"

"I never learned I can read, hack a computer, write, do math, fight, drive, and if I wanted to I could invent stuff but I can't dance"

"well dancing is easy just watch" he turned on his music player and started dancing impressively

"just let the music inside of you and let your body feel it and react in it's own way"

"I don't think I"

"don't think dance" he grabbed me and I awkwardly started dancing and shortly I got into it and started dancing full out Maurice and Mort joined us shortly Maurice started talking to Julien but I couldn't hear them over my laughing I've never had so much fun before. After a while the music stopped and I looked at Julien

"why is the boomy box silent Maurice?" he asked

"I think the batteries died" I said sadly

"so now what are we going to do?"

"let's go look for lost treasures"

"okay!" we left and went to the main office where the lost and found box was and saw the penguins hacking the computer I jumped up next to them

"whatcha doin?"

"getting into the computer system but this..." then Kowalski realized who he was talking to

"when did you get here?"

"a few seconds ago we are looking for lost treasures and if you want to get off that just do this" I clicked Alt+F4 the game of solitaire closed and showed the homepage

"well bye" I went over to the box and jumped in I saw Julien holding a book and I saw the title

"wait Julien don't throw that" I grabbed it from his hands and read the title as I thought it said 'Death Note Another Note The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases' I gasped

"I found it"

"uh found what exactly?"

"I've been looking for this book everywhere"

"will it interest me in any way?"

"no it only has one picture so it wouldn't interest you"

"okay then you can have it" we continued searching Julien found a bouncy ball with a smiley face on it, Mort found batteries, and I found a small macbook

"yes"

"what"

"I found a macbook"

"which is being?"

"a very small computer"

"I got batteries" Mort jumped happily

"yay now we can get the boomy box to work" we all left with our treasures and went back to the habitat I opened my book immediately ignoring everyone and soon it was time to go right after I finished the book I was sad to leave Julien's but I gave a small wave and left with my macbook when we got inside thats when the questioning started

"what is that?" Skipper said pointing to the macbook

"a small laptop"

"how did you learn to hack a computer"

"I have amazing mysterious ways"

"riight and.." I put my new computer on the table and went on facebook

"what is that?"

"facebook"

"and that is?"

"a online way of keeping in touch with your friends and playing game now if you don't mind I am going to play robot unicorn attack"

"what?"

"it's just my favorite game now it's loaded so shush" the guys grouped around me and the computer I started singing along

"always I want to be with you and make believe with you and live in harmony harmony ooo" I crashed and private winced

"fail" my score was 4716 I tried again in the end my final score was 22184

"fail" the guys left to go do something I just stayed on there until blowhole posted something I looked it was a music video of one way or another by blondie and on top it said I'm gonna get you Jakie James just you wait I posted the video Harder better faster stronger remix by daft punk and said Just try we will see who gets who BLOWY. then I noticed he was online and he started chatting with me

'hello my newest flightless foe'

'your flightless too'

'ahh but I'm not a child'

'true but I could still kick your but easily'

'we'll see about that I know your weaknesses'

'you wouldn't'

'oh I would just you wait Jakie James the sun will set on your life very soon' with that I logged off not wanting to read anymore

"I'm in some huge shitaki mushrooms now" I sighed looking at the computer I brought this on myself might as well accept it. I went to my bunk and fell asleep.

~the next day, after zoo hours at Juliens habitat~

We were dancing our buts off when I heard claws I looked and saw some lobsters sneaking up on us they were about to get Julien but I jumped in the way

"no way in hell your touching Ju-Jube" I glared at them

"oh and what are you gonna do about it I held my hands in front of my chest focusing on blocking the attack I knew would come as he attacked I braced myself for the impact but it never came I looked and he was blocked by two chakrams which appeared out of nowhere they were red and silver and they had just appeared in my hands. I stared at them shocked the lobsters took this moment and tied me in kelp I dropped the chakrams and they turned white and disappeared then they got Julien and placed robots the Julien one in a lounge chair and then a robot of me reading my book then they left with us.

~gasp for the first time ever in the history of this fanfic 3rd person POV~

The penguins jumped into the lemur habitat to pick up Jakie but there was something suspicious going on they could feel it. Skipper walked up to Jakie

"time to go"then he looked at the page the number was clearly read where he was standing, upside up 86 so that meant this Jakie was reading the book upside down he tackled her and the guys gasped

"what have you done with Jakie?" he asked angrily both robots eyes turned red they threw the Jakie bot on the chair and flung them both over the wall and after the explosion someone shouted

"MY CAR" the head of Julien fell next to Kowalski

"Kowalski analysis" he licked the head

"I detect salty sea air, dust and scented candles"

"the church at the docks"

"well theres a bus that goes right by" Private started

"no Blowhole would be expecting that" they strapped up in a makeshift jet pack

"3...2..1...liftoff" they flew toward their destination

~back to Jakie~

I was running in circles trying to escape I hate churches their creepy everywhere I went there were statues of a almost naked guy nailed to a post

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" Julien was just sitting watching eventually a certain dolphin came up

"now isn't it different being in the cage Jakie?" I stopped running

"nah the church stays the same no matter what even if I'm in the storage room of one still the same just less windows so what's your plan this time?"

"I am going to eliminate my flightless foes and you but if I fail I will spill your dirty little secret"

"you wouldn't"

"oh I would so enjoy your demise" he left

"what was that thing you did before with the weapons to make them appear?"

"I don't know"

"well maybe you should try to get those weapons again so we can get the hecks out of here"

"okay I'll try" I focused on calling the chakrams when I looked I was holding them

"lets blow this Popsicle stand" I cut off one of the bars and we started running but were soon cut off by a bunch of lobsters we started fighting but I was getting tired trying to stay awake Blowhole came with a dart gun and shot us both we fell into darkness.

I woke up tied to a doctor's chair clamps kept my flippers and feet down there was a leather was across my stomach and neck

"what are you going to do?" well your my first victim and your friends are here to watch I turned my head and saw Skipper, Rico, Julien, Private, and Kowalski in a cage I looked back at Blowhole he was getting a laser ready I focused on calling my chakrams and they appeared I threw one at the controls for the cage it hit and their cage went up they took the moment and started attacking the lobsters. Blowhole looked from the controls to see them fighting and the laser was warming up and it was aimed at me! Kowalski went up to the controls and started deactivating the laser. I threw my second chakram at the controls and they started wigging out and destroying the lobsters

"Kowalski status report"

"not good I can't tell how to stop the laser"

"CONTROL ALT DELETE"

"what?"

"press those buttons"

"okay but how do I tell?"

"BOTTOM LEFT, THREE TO THE RIGHT OF THAT TOP RIGHT" he pressed the buttons and it shut down then he undid my shackles

"what did you do to the laser"

"erased all data" Blowhole went in his bubble thingie

"oh and one more thing..." ah shitaki mushrooms he is going to spill

"thank you Jakie.." I ran away

"for leading the pen-gu-ins into my trap" they looked around and saw me running away I heard them following me so I went behind a statue and into the vent. After climbing for a while I was on the roof and saw the penguins and Julien leaving tears were streaming from my eyes

"I'm sorry" I whispered and went the opposite direction behind the church. After a while I got to Staples I grabbed some paper and a pen and started writing

_I hikIk I idccjn _

_hjktr idsch R ;_

_A ghu W hikia U ufhdsvgurfsgv _

_M vhk I hj nu S dsucfuidhsidsjciodjsnjknc ;dsakjfvcdkhv_

_hugtr L rfuhi T _

_L gygf L trin _

_E hjuhu js M _

_A jds B jiogj E _

_V dd E d _

_I iejioe _

_N fjjj B _

_G ijj A _

_fjij C _

_B idj K _

_U dskfdksmfkl;_

_T ivcjdskoivhvfcdsoikjvjc idohxzjvoifdsvzncnokds; _

_Jakie_

_James_

I placed it in a Spongebob envelope knowing it would take them a while to figure out, I didn't know where I was going or when I would get there but I will be back as an ally not a foe. I started walking towards the zoo planning to take a bus when I ran into one. I found a fishing rod on the road and it hooked onto a bus I reeled myself in and waited for it to go by the central park zoo. after a while I hopped off at the familier central park zoo it was during zoo hours so I went in the sewers and came up in the HQ it was empty I ran into Kowalski's lab and took his refreshinator or whatever he called it put it in reverse and shot myself I was my normal size again I placed the note on my bunk, took one last look at the HQ and left

_yes she is already done being a child but this story will continue its not quite over yet but for the next few chapters there won't be the penguins... so yeah please review =3_


	7. Cheese and an Island?

_I just realized the number of words in the chapters are steadily going up hmmm well that's interesting... and just so you know I actually made a facebook account for Jakie James and Blowhole out of boredom you can look them up as Jakie James and Dave Blowhole._

I ran through the sewers glad to have my normal strength back I came up in the street and ran out of the city I continued running until I hopped on a cargo ship heading to some island I wasn't paying attention I hid behind one of the boxes and smelt something delicious I followed the smell to find the captain eating... CHEESE I ran in there knocked him out and stole his cheese then I realised no one was steering the ship and I could go where ever but I've never read a map so I turned the boat in some random direction and jammed it there so I could get rid of the crew. I looked at the lifeboats unlike the titanic they had enough for everyone I used the loudspeaker to sound a alarm for the crew to go on deck. Once they were all there I sprayed some knock out gas and they all fell once the gas settled I dragged them all on the boats and set them on a slow course to china. Then I went back to steering I unjammed the wheel and started steering. Everywhere was blue water every direction it was all I could see for miles then I saw a speck in the distance and I went full speed toward the speck It kept growing bigger and bigger it was a island. Eventually I made it I put down the anchor and slid down it there were trees everywhere and no sign of life, I continued walking in the forest and I could sense someone behind me I stopped for a second and waited they had stopped too I went for three more steps then turned around

"I know your there stop following me"

"you do not know where I am though" the voice came from my right side

"yes I do"

"prove it"

"how do you fancy a haircut?" I summoned my chakrams and threw it left shortly a lemur fell out of the tree with a newly bald spot

"how did you do that"

"you were obviously right there so I gave you a warning now why are you following me"

"My name is Xavier I am leader of a group of assassins and I was testing if you were worthy to join us would you like to?"

"what would it require me to do?"

"just kill whoever someone says when they call in unless if they can top the price"

"what about training?"

"you train yourself we will pay for all research but you make your own supplies"

"okay" he led me to a old Colosseum with some apartments on the sides

"read this book it has all the rules of being an assassin" he handed me a small book

"and that hut is yours and you will need a name to be called by from now on" I already had a name picked out

"Raven star"

"okay well here's your credit card your password is 2583"

"okay" I went inside of my apartment it was simple bed, sink, bathroom, TV with DVD player, and computer I immediately went to the computer and started ordering supplies I ordered a kit for making penguin sized walkie talkies, a poison that would make people seem dead but they wouldn't be, a few movies like spy kids 1,2, and 3 the Spongebob Squarepants movie harry potter and titanic and a jar of dirt. A bell rang and I went outside we were gathering in the cafeteria house for supper I grabbed 3 fish and sat at a table alone and was soon joined by a pure black and white otter with a Lemur who had one mechanical eye, ear and arm.

"hello I'm Hannah" the otter said

"I'm Rodney but everyone calls me Bolt"

"I am now known as Raven star but you could just call me Raven because I am not going to use my old name for a while" we all ate until Xavier came up to us

"oh great your all here we have a 'special' ceremony for Raven here now don't we?" they looked at him angrily

"why do you need to hold that ceremony?"

"because as you should know we do this with everyone and you are the only ones to erm... get out of it now common Raven" he grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me to an old one floored house behind the Colosseum inside everything was black there were a few candles it looked like a voodoo ritual room I tried to leave but two HUGE buff lemurs grabbed me and strapped me in a chair there was a candle on a small round track with Xavier in the middle the candle started to go around

"your name is no longer Jakie James you are now Raven star"

"but..."

"no buts you are a mindless killing machine"

"no I'm not"

"yes you are don't deny it you are a vicious beast in the form of a lovely bewitching penguin you were betrayed by Blowhole everyone betrays you so whats the point give into the darkness let it become you go through you all around you"

"sorry I only answer to 'come to the dark side we have cookies'"

"all that money you will earn just for a few lives you can be a billionaire have everything you want" my eyes were watching the light I couldn't make them turn away

"ah it has begun, Now let the darkness flow through you you breathe darkness it is everywhere let it control you be an assassin"

"okay master chief Xavier"

"just stick with Xavier"

"okay Xavier" This was odd I wasn't controlling my mouth it was talking by itself

"now I think it's time for you to go to bed"

"okay" I got up and left despite my attempts to go punch him in the face then I realized it I had no control over my body when I got to the hut my body started reading through the book

the way of assassination rule number 1: blend into shadows... control your breathing... and wait for your target to let down their guard

rule number 2: tune in to your target; predict his thoughts and actions

rule number 3: strike your target before he notices you after my body put down the book and went to sleep.

~a few years later~

I woke up and grabbed some fish oh wait I would say that but I cant control my body so I got up got an assignment then got some fish and was riding a private jet to my my hundredth victim with Bolt and Hannah the hundredth victim was in Madagascar some foosa tribe we had to kill them all because some lemurs are paying us Hannah and bolt were talking as if I wasn't there

"so how do we get Raven back?"

"I'm not sure we'd need to find something familiar to her"

"well on her first day what did she order"

"she ordered a few movies.."

"do we have them here?"

"yeah why?"

"let me see them" he handed her the Spongebob Squarepants movie and the first spy kids

"the other ones didn't come yet"

"okay lets watch Spongebob" she put it in and it started with the pirates singing the theme song and we watched we were at the part where he was saying that he brought the crown back and then he started singing and I started to sing along

"Put your toys away

Well then I got to say when you tell me not to play

I say NO WAY! No no no no way!

"I'm a kid" you say.

When you say I'm a kid I say "Say it again."

And then I say Thanks! THANKS! Thank you very much.

So if you thinking that you'd like to be like me

Go ahead and try.

The kid inside will set you free!

I'm a goofy goober. ROCK!

You're a goofy goober! ROCK!

We're all goofy goobers! ROCK!

Goofy goofy goofy goofy goober ! YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they looked at me then it clicked into my brain

"hey I'm back YES" I looked back at them

"thanks never thought I'd be able to control myself so are these foosa evil or something?"

"they keep eating the lemurs so I think their okay to kill"

"and we're going to Madagascar right?"

"yeah why?"

"I know the lemur who used to be king there until he went to new york now he's king of the zoo" I thought dreamily

"sounds like someone has a crush" Hannah said poking me

"no anyways he probably doesn't remember me.." I trailed off sadly

"why wouldn't he?"

"well I met him as a small chick about a year ago because I was under cover for their enemy but soon I can go back"

"oh yeah you've earned a vacation"

"so who were you undercover for?"

"an evil dolphin named Dr. Blowhole" we arrived at Madagascar and looked all over but couldn't find any foosa so we just came and said we did and yet another flight back

"so your going to the central park zoo?"

"yes I think my friends have waited long enough to see me"

"yes a year can be a long time"

"how about you guys come with me?"

"sorry we used our vacation time" the jet stopped in new york before continuing with my friends I waved to them and turned

"back to the city that never sleeps" I had this strange feeling in my stomach it was fluttering at the thought of being here

"it's been too long" I started walking towards the zoo.

_gasp I just put alot of stuff in one chapter anyways please review AND THERE WAS CHEESE_


	8. Memories and Questioning

Memories filled me as I walked down the crowded streets of new york I came  
>to a school and saw a bus with a kid holding a zoo pamphlet I jumped inside<br>a kids backpack and waited. When the bus stopped and the kid got out I  
>jumped out of his bag then I walked to a sewer grate and jumped inside<br>planning on waiting inside the HQ the sewer passageways were all the same  
>sludgy and dirty. I continued until I reached the fish trophy entrance then<br>entered it was empty I looked at my bunk and saw the note I read over it  
>wondering if they ever found the message I looked at the clock and counted<br>down the seconds for them to arrive 5...4...3...2...1 I looked at the  
>fish bowl entrance and saw the same four penguins pop down I couldn't help<br>giggling they noticed me  
>"and who are you?" Skipper demanded<br>"I am to be being me" I started giggling  
>"and your name"<br>"take a wild guess" I was grinning and Julien came down  
>"I am to be demanding your..." he stopped to stare at me<br>"beauteous penguin" he walked casually beside me  
>"hey Ju-Jube" I could see who I was click in his brain<br>"JJ?"  
>"hmmm I wonder sorry let me check my name yes you are correct I am the one<br>the only Jakie James, JJ" the penguins stared  
>"but you were so small and fluffy..."<br>"that was a laser Blowhole shot me with to be undercover and the reason I am  
>how I am now is I reversed Kowalski's Refreshinator or whatever its called and shot myself"<br>"but we thought we'd never see you again"  
>"then you didn't figure out my note"<br>"no the chimps couldn't decipher it"  
>"so what have you been doing this past year?" Private asked<br>"well I'd like to tell you guys but it's something I'm not proud of..."  
>"well what is it" Skipper commanded<br>"I will only tell if it depends on your immediate future"  
>"fine but it had better not be with one of our enemies"<br>"well do you know a guy named Xavier?"  
>"nope"<br>"then it doesn't have to do with you" I crossed my flippers  
>"so why are you here?"<br>"had a month off decided to spend it with my flightless used to be foes and of course the epic king of awesomeness"  
>"yes I am very awesome aren't I"<br>"you know we will want to hear about Blowhole and why you were away for a year"  
>"well I can tell you about Blowhole but my beak is sealed about my current occupation" Skipper sighed<br>"fine so what was with you and Blowhole?"  
>"you mean how we met?"<br>"sure"  
>"well my dad had left my mom and we were living by hoboken but when my mom went for food a mysterious dolphin came with footage that showed my mom being eaten... by a leopard seal" my eyes were watering and my words became choked<br>"so I lived with him since learning stuff like reading and hacking a computer because he didn't help me with anything"  
>"who was your father"<br>"he is a horrible man whom I never want to talk or hear about" I said angrily  
>"whoa mood swing" Kowalski whispered to Private<br>"ugh never mind it's been a long year very busy, pressuring, and I'm currently thinking about revenge"  
>"why revenge?"<br>"well lets see still need revenge on rats, and Blowhole then as of a year ago to now Xavier"  
>"didn't you say you work for him?"<br>"why yes congratulations you paid attention yes I want revenge on my boss sadly I know the penalty of quitting because they don't want their secrets getting out" I hung my head in defeat  
>"wow I've never seen you defeated not even when you almost got killed by the rats" I sighed<br>"yeah the last year was horrible and there is nothing I can do about it... But I have a week before I go back so first thing is I'm going to bed because I had a busy day night"  
>"wait your not going to question us"<br>"nah I trust you guys" I went to my bunk and started trying to sleep immediately the guys started talking  
>"isn't the older Jakie hot?" Kowalski stated<br>"yeah" Rico and Private agreed I heard Skipper slap them  
>" remember last time she was here she worked with Blowhole"<br>"yes but if you didn't notice the same day he told us her attitude completely changed so maybe she quit and Blowhole told so we would think she was still on his side" Kowalski explained, Skipper sighed again  
>"just be careful around her"<br>" don't tell me you don't think she's hot Skipper I've seen how you look at her when her back is turned"  
>" no I can't she worked with Blowhole for all we know she could work for Hans too"<br>"just look at her" I felt eyes watching me  
>" I knew it you have a crush on her"<br>" no I don't"  
>"denial"<br>"well I saw how you looked at her mister 'Doris obsesser'" I heard a fight start  
>"stop it" Private yelled the fighting stopped<br>"it's simple let Jakie choose who she loves you can 'woo' her in your own way"  
>"fine but for now let's go to sleep" I heard them all get in their bunks and shivered it was colder in here than I remembered or I was used to the beds at the assassination agency type place I heard Rico regurgitate something then a slightly wet blanket was on me I snuggled in the slobber wondering what would happen tomorrow.<p>

_wow alot of sighing in there anyways please review_


	9. Snowcones and a call

I woke up with everyone already awake I looked at the clock it was noon.

"good morning sleeping beauty" Skipper smirked

"so..." I yawned"what are we doing today?"

"well we need to clean the HQ" Skipper said

"and if we make a new record we get snow cones!" Private exclaimed happily

"ooo yummy I haven't had a snow cone in FOREVER"

"well then lets start" Skipper pulled out a timer

"and... GO!" Kowalski started dusting while Private made the beds then Skipper grabbed Rico and used him like a vacuum they were soon finished

"well that's a new record lets go get snow cones" Skipper proclaimed

"YES I love snow cones lets go" I went topside to see Marlene

"oh hi Marlene"

"you look familiar where do I know you from?"

"somewhere over the rainbow"

"what?"

"guess who it is"

"um Kayla?"

"nope" the guys hopped through the hole

"let's go Jakie"

"wait your Jakie? the little chick from about a year ago?"

"the one and only" she hugged me

"I thought you were dead and it was my fault"

"okay" I pulled away from her hug guiltily

"we're getting snow cones so I will see you later"

"see ya" Marlene waved a huge smile on her face. We left I was staring at the ground guiltily thinking of all my bad choices in life I was falling behind as the guys were talking about something I didn't know about I half wished they would ask what's wrong. Then it dawned on me what if they didn't like me? I just don't fit in with them they don't know me I don't know them. They aren't really my friends we didn't have history they used to be my enemies because I was too blind to see blowholes evilness and then there was also the fact that now I was an assassin and who knew who I'd have to kill. We finally got to the snow-cone stand I got a red one and started eating it as we went back to the zoo Private noticed I was falling behind and being rather quiet

"is something wrong Jakie?"

"nothings wrong just thinking" it's odd I want someone to ask me whats wrong but then when someone does I don't want to answer was I afraid?

"why don't you walk with us?"

"I dunno" Private slowed his pace and walked beside me. We arrived at the zoo and went back to the habitat

"so what are we doing today?"

"well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know"

"well how about we... er..." Skipper was thinking

"we could play a game" Kowalski suggested

"okay but what game?"

"oo Simon says!" Private looked excited

"Dreamy Date! Dreamy date!" Rico pulled out a board game

"well what do you want to play?"

"what about..." my walkie-talkie started buzzing

"one sec.." I answered it

"hello?"

_there is my version of a cliff-hanger so please review!_


	10. An assassins call is duty or die!

"...hello"

"hey Raven are you alone?" I recignized Xavier's voice

"nope"

"well get somewhere where no-one will hear you"

"I don't know of such place"

"surely you must know of somewhere"

"well I will go outside but thats the closest to away you could get"

"Fine" he sighed

"okay guys I will be right back" I went outside and ran to the park

"Xavier what do you want that's important enough to inerrupt my

vacationing?"

"you have a mission"

"I am not leaving"

"good because your target is in New York"

"I am not working on my vacation"

"well too bad because this person asked for you to do it specifically"

"who's my target" I sighed

"four penguins, and a lemur the penguins are named Skipper, Kowalski, Rico

and Private they have some commando skills so they will be more difficult

the lemur is named Julien he is a ring-tail and he has dancing skills which

according to the data we have collected sometimes helps him dodge extremely

well"

I stayed silent

"will you need backup?"

"who asked for these guys to be eleminated?"

"some Blow-joe guy or something like that" Blowhole it had to be him

"hello earth to Raven these guys need to be eleminated"

"no"

"what did you say!"

"I said no those are my friends"

"you know what happens when you leave the agency"

"I don't care, I will be here to protect my friends send anyone they will

come back defeated because I am here and WE are waiting"

"very well have fun with that" I felt electricity course through my body

"oh yeah I forgot to mention I implanted a chip in you to send electric

shocks through you have fun"

"curse you Xavier" I switched the mode on the walkie-talkie

"guys we have a problem"

"what happened Raven?" I heard Hannah worried

"whats up?" Bolt was on too

"I quit the agency"

"WHAT!"they screamed at the same time

"are you crazy"

"you will be killed"

"why did you do it?"

"well they asked me to kill my friends and I can't do that there comes a

time in your life when you have to ask which is more important life or

protecting those who are close to you I made my desicion now will you help

me protect them or not?"

there was a long pause

"you are crazy but I made the wrong choice a long time ago if you believe

this is right I am with you"

"me too"

"great how are you guys getting here?"

"Bolt finished a new teleporting feature in his eye"

"great where will you stay?"

"at the zoo with you Bolt is already working on it"

"great meet me at the penguin habitat I will want you to help explain and

also don't bring anything from the agency"

"what about your walkie-talkie"

"I will destroy it right after this conversation"

"great see you soon"

"bye"

"see ya" I looked at the walkie-talkie it helped me so much the past year I

couldn't destroy it I needed help I ran back inside the penguin habitat.

Kowalski and Skipper where playing chess while Private watched the lunacorns

with Rico right beside him brushing the hair on his doll I walked up to Rico

and handed him the walkie talkie

"can you destroy this for me?"

"why do you want it destroyed" Skipper now stood behind me

"this is a life or death situation Skipper"

"how so?"

"you will find out when my friends get here but right now we need to destroy

that" I gestured to the walkie-talkie

"fine" Rico and I went topside and blew up the walkie talkie.

"now that the fun part is done my friends should be here momentarily you

guys just go back to what you were doing while I wait for my friends"

"fine but we will be right in the HQ if you need us" they jumped down and I sat waiting shortly I saw Hannah and Bolt.

"hey guys"

"well we are officially central park zoo residents and against a large group of assassins so I suggest you go get your friends and tell them whats going on"

"I will bring them to the lemur habitat meet me there in five"

"why didn't we just meet there in the first place?"

"I don't know just go" I jumped into the HQ everyone looked at me

"alright guys we have to go to the lemur habitat"

"why?" Skipper looked at me suspiciously

"all will be cleared up there"

"fine lets go men" we all went to the lemur habitat Mort wasn't in sight

"hey we had the small lemur leave we don't want him hearing about this..." Hannah explained

"great job Hannah now these are my friends Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, King Julien, and Maurice"

"who is targeted?" Bolt looked at me

"Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and King Julien"

"wait a sec targeted? and whats with the cyborg lemur? and who's the otter?" Skipper wasn't missing a beat

"that's Bolt and Hannah anyways the targeted thing is the whole reason I brought you here apperently my work decided you were the targets so yeah"

"and what exactly is this 'work'?"

"I'm a... an..."

"assassin" Hannah finished

"wait you kill other animals?"

"technically yes"

"and we were the next target?"

"yes but I quit now undoubtedly this place will have assassins trying to eliminate you guys"

"so why are your friends here?"

"we will need backup when the assassins arrive. Now if you find yourself meeting a assassin get all pre-mentioned targets into the HQ and lock all entrances or exits if anyone comes to a entrance don't unlock the door no matter what"

"wait so someone is targeting Julien?" Maurice asked

"yes and sadly as ex assassins they won't hesitate to annihilate us"

"so approximately when should they get here" Julien asked

"soon I can feel it. Well lets go guys we need to plan I trust Julien can run" we went back to the HQ I felt a jolt of electricity as I was on the ladder, I fell off and Skipper caught me

"what was that!"

" nothing"

"that wasn't nothing"

"just a dirty little trick from Xavier"

"are you sure your fit for duty?" Bolt looked at me questioningly

"of course I'm always ready"

"um Skippah I think you should have a look at this" Skipper rushed to the spyhole

"looks like your friends are here"

"let me see" I shoved Skipper out of the way and to my horror Xavier sent our rivals Darren the leader was a huge muscular black wolf ready to kill at any second, Liam a full biomacanical robot snake boa constrictor to be exact, and Trixie a black badger ready and bloodthirsty

"well guys its showtime" Julien fell into the HQ. We jumped up and rushed to the assassins

"ah I always knew you were a traitor" Darren started circling me

"well too bad you wont finish this mission" I called my chakrams

"I think it will be you not finishing" he lunged at me I blocked his bite

"time to start the party" Bolt attacked Liam while Hannah fought Trixie I looked back at Darren he clawed at me I blocked it and threw my chakram he watched it wizz by him

"hah you missed"

"I think not" he looked back and Liam's head was on the ground the second he turned I jumped on his back holding tightly to his fur as he desperatly tried to get me off I felt a shock and saw black for a second losing my grip he took this chance and bucked me off I winced as I hit the ground he pounced on me I looked at him his eyes flashed with joy as he stabbed his claws into my flippers I screamed in pain

"DAMN YOU TO FUCKING HELL" blood was running over my flippers Hannah finished with Trixie and tried take out Darren with Bolt but he ran away. I got up

"fit for duty you say huh" we went back to HQ my arm dripping with blood I jumped down

"Jakie what happened?"

"nothing just a scratch"

"yeah totally just a scratch Bolt medical supplies" Hannah commanded, Bolt teleported a first aid kit Hannah grabbed it

"okay guys strap her to a table"

"why?"

"because the stuff we use stings and Raven won't stay still with it" Skipper stared

"I'm fine I don't need help I could take anyone on right now" blood dripped to the floor Rico, Kowalski, Private and Skipper pinned me to the table and strapped me there Hannah started bandaging me up it was stinging like crazy I squirmed around alot eventually it ended and my flippers were all bandaged

"Raven you should sit the next battle out"

"I'm completely fine"

"you should stay in the HQ next battle"

"I AM FINE" Bolt punched my side

"ow"

"exactly sit the next one out"

"fine but I am going outside it should be a while before the next attack" I climbed out and went to the park sitting in a tree I knew what day it was tomorrow the anniversary of the day my dad left because my mom didn't like his 'work' I saw a shooting star

"I wish Daddy would come back home I miss him" tears started streaming from my eyes as I sat alone in the darkness.


	11. Jakie in HOBOKEN

I awoke in a tree with my flippers sore I ran to the zoo and went to the lemur habitat where I went to Hannah and Bolt.

"I need options"

"what kind of options" Bolt asked his voice filled with curiosity

"I need a distraction for the day that involves getting my mind off things"

"well we can't really leave the zoo so I got nothing"

"then I will go solo" Bolt grabbed me

"at least take this" he handed me a watch with what looked like a gear on top

"what is it?"

"I call it the D.A.E. machine"

"and Dae stands for?"

"Does Almost Everything

"nice how does it work?"

"just say Dae then what you want it to do it can call me or anyone with a computer or TV"

"wonderful well I'm off laters" I waved then jumped over the wall

"well Dae map of New York" a holographic map appeared

"now Dae closest place to get my mind off of things" one dot appeared around the corner from where I was

"great" I went around the corner and found a animal control officer his back was turned to me he immediately turned around

"PENGUIN" he started chasing me I caught a glance at his tag it just said X what a strange name I started running

"Dae I need options"

"does not compute"

"Dae I need a escape route"

"your on your own buddy"

"Dae your supposed to help"

"you wanted your mind off of things and now your thinking of getting away I'll let you take this one"

"I am so complaining to Bolt about this thing" X got into a white van with no windows in the back it had grabbing claws in the front

"I need a vehicle " I looked around no dice and X was quickly gaining on me guiding me away from the zoo I ran into a alley at the end was a big concrete wall X was blocking the exit.

"wait I always claim I'm ready I can take care of myself but in reality I can't it's hopeless" I stood X shoved me in a cage and stuffed me in the van then we drove off, I remembered when I worked for Blowhole I was ready to go into the belly of the beast just because he said so I believed I was ready. I remembered my dad's last words to me

"I will wait for you to be ready, remember there is always a way out as long as you have will, doesn't matter what age or strength you have to be strong, a warrior for me." I felt tears come to my eyes

"I'm ready Dae laser drill" a laser popped out of the watch with a button on top I pushed the button and drilled through the roof

"wonder bar" I jumped through the passenger window.

"You how did you escape?" I jumped and kicked his face then jumped out of the van onto a taxi

"any other plans Dae?"

"this taxi will take you to the Hoboken its always fun there"

"what kind of fun?"

"adventurish"

"coolio" I rode on top of the taxi for a while until we stopped in a very trashed city I saw a sign that said -if it ain't Hoboken FIX IT

"okay so Dae where to first?"

"Go around the streets I'm sure you will find something"

"alrighty" I started down the first street and saw flaming trashcans with people running rampant everywhere. A person kicked me

"hey there's a penguin over here we should get it back into the zoo"

"I'm not driving all the way to new york" a cab driver said angrily

"we have a zoo here in hoboken" a crate fell on me and soon I was being taken to this hoboken zoo

"Dae is this zoo going to be interesting?"

"well it should the penguins send all there enemies there"

"alrighty" I arrived at the zoo it was a terrible place not a millimeter of the place was clean and the animals were running rampant

"how about we clean this place up?"

"have fun with that"

"trust me I will" I jumped to the sidewalk and some animals came to me there was a puffin, snake, and a lemur

"hello there newbie welcome to the hoboken zoo where hope goes to croak"

"what this place isn't that bad"

"vat do you mean there is no way of escape" the puffin stepped up

"where there is a will there is a way"

"I like the way you think rookie" a female lemur with daunting red eyes walked out of the shadows

"okay so what defences does this zoo have?"

"an electric fence and barbed wire with a nasty surprise outside"

"wonder bar, well I have a plan do you guys have any weapons?"

"nope we were cleaned when we got here" a orange lemur said

"well I have a weapon" she pulled out a huge sword

"okay well I have surprises myself now lets get to the fence" we ran to the fence

"so what is your plan oh great newb"

"first through the electric fence"

"but how if we touch it we will be hurt"

"well this is how" I called my chakrams and threw them at the fence making a huge hole, we got outside and saw three huge dogs

"hold your breath"

"why?"

"don't question the newb" they started to hold their breath

"Dae sleeping gas" gas sprayed from the front of the watch I held my breath and we all ran until we were on the streets we ducked into a alleyway and started panting

"well your pretty good for a rookie got a name" the female lemur said between breaths

"yeah I'm Jakie how about you?" I reached my flipper out to shake her hand

"Blaze"

"and the others?"

"I'm Hans" the puffin replied first

"Clemson" The lemur shook my flipper

"I am Savio so what brings you here alone, and injured" the snake said eyeing my bandages

"boredom so any ideas on what we could do?"

"um Raven?" Dae said

"I'll be back uno momento" I went behind a dumpster

"what is it Dae?"

"you might want to know something about those animals..."

"well spill"

"most of them are enemies of your penguin friends"

"which ones aren't?"

"Blaze"

"that's it?"

"yup"

"well shut up looks like I'm hanging with the baddies today"

I walked out from the dumpster

"so what do you guys want to do"

"lets go to New York for revenge!" Hans started

"sorry I've had enough revenge for a while, any other idea's?" Dae decided to interrupt

"Raven if you don't get out of there I will call Skipper" the evil animals glared at me but Blaze was no where in sight

"so you know Skipper?" Savio started to circle me

"um" I gulped

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stayed with us for a while" Hans said jumping on Savio's head

"well er... I should really get back you know New York is quite far from here and I don't want my friends to be worried" Savio tightened his grip around me

"well little Jakie you aren't going anywhere" I started seeing spots I called my chakrams he loosened once he hit the tip I jumped out and bolted

"Dae I need an escape route"

"why don't you call someone?"

"because this is my independent day" I jumped and used a pole to swing myself into a roof

"ow my flippers"

"really Raven you should call..."

"NO I CAN DO THIS" I was at the edge of the roof I sat my flipper was killing me. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide not good for an assassin

"Raven your outnumbered and injured"

"shut up Dae..."

"fine no assistance not even from me"

"what the hell Dae" Hans was first on the roof followed by Clemson, and Savio

"it appears you are trapped"

there comes a time in you life where you have to step up and give it all you got

"looks can be deceiving" I got up and jumped off the roof I summoned my chakrams and it grabbed the wall, I swung myself in the window landing in a small apartment I glanced around for something useful. The door was locked, the apartment empty I jumped on the handle and twisted the dead-bolt tried the handle it opened revealing a brick wall I ran back to the window I was still too high up

it might seem too far but you will never know if you don't take the leap and be brave I jumped in the window closing my eyes and falling forward waiting for impact wind blowing by my face through my feathers it was almost like flying I felt impact but it wasn't cement I looked I was on top of a bus that said graveyard 8 I knew this bus went to New York and hopped in the back window hiding under a seat in the back.

"Central park" a creepy voice said I jumped out the back

"Dae time"

"oh so now you talk to me its midnight"

"great the guys won't be too happy about that" I ran to the zoo, jumped into the penguin habitat seeing everyone still up spots swam before my eyes as I collapsed I someone call my name before blackness consumed me.


	12. unHAPPY BIRTHDAY

I woke up seeing all of my friends there worried looks on my faces I got up

"and she finally rises" Skipper stated

"ugh how long has it been?"

"two days" Kowalski stated

"wow"

"so what did you do two days ago?"

"many... many things"

"any specifics?"

"not for you guys you'd never let me out alone again oh yeah watch out for Hans, Savio, and Clemson"

"Skippah look" Private turned up the news

"five animals escaped from Hoboken yesterday and we caught this footage" it showed us running down the streets of hoboken

"what were you doing there?"

"classified wait a sec what day is it?"

"Tuesday"

"I mean date!"

"January the 23"

"dude who knew"

"what?"

"it's my birthday"

"oh happy birthday Jakie" Private exclaimed

"thanks Private"

"so what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know Kowalski birthday options"

"we could play a game"

"I know the perfect game Bolt paintball guns" he teleported a pile of paintball guns

"so what are we doing?" Private looked confused

"all out war if you get hit with a paintball you are dead not literally just play dead last man standing wins now lets go!"

we leapt out of the HQ immediately running to different locations I was hiding in the shadows when I saw a bush move I shot it and Private fell out

"YES!" I ran to the chimp habitat

"have you seen anyone?"

"well we saw Rico go into the lemur bouncy, Skipper the main office, Bolt the otter habitat, Kowalski went to Joey's habitat and Hannah went to the petting zoo"

"great if anyone asks you didn't see anything I ran off to the lemur habitat. I jumped on the bouncy until Rico came out I shot him with many paint balls then I jumped over the wall and heard something I looked in the shadows of the habitat and saw a glint off a gun I shot there and Hannah fell out of the shadows three to go then I felt a paintball hit my back I fell and looked up seeing Skipper standing over me

"game set and match"

"you got the others?"

"yup"

"then congrats you win" everyone stopped being dead and congratulated him I snuck outside the zoo

"what are you doing?" I heard Dae I forgot about him

"can I take this thing off?" I started tugging at it it wasn't coming off

"Dae power off"

"fine I can take a hint" the light went off and I went to the first tree I saw and started punching it

"damn birthday why do I have one" I continued attacking the tree until I heard something clatter behind me

"what the..." I turned and saw a bunch of acorns I picked one up and saw a timer counting down

"red is back...?" gas came out of the nut and I fell asleep.


	13. Jakie's father is

I awoke in The Red Squirrels lair well technically I was in the cage but it was in his lair

"hello Jakelyn" Red turned from his computer

"hey Weddy"

"ugh you still remember that?"

"yes it's not very often you forget the nickname of your first villain"

"but you were so little then..."

"yes but yet I still destroyed your eye"

"you were playing darts doesn't count"

"accident or on purpose still counts just ask your eye"

"well you should remember the term an eye for an eye"

"yes why?"

"its time for you to pay up JAKELYN"

"ugh NEVER use my full name WEDDY"

"THEN STOP CALLING ME WEDDY"

"THEN STOP USING MY FULL NAME anyways how did you find me red?"

"it's called undercover agent" Blaze stepped out from the shadows

"hello Jakie"

"hi Blaze so you work for Red"

"yup"

"why are you so calm"

"well I know you won't do anything until you call your nemesis and he arrives so I've got time"

"oh so your waiting for daddy to come save you?"

"nope I could escape anytime"

"really prove it" I called my chakrams and whacked the bar of the cage electricity coursed through the chakram and jolted me I dropped the chakrams

"Dae power on" I looked at the watch nothing happened

"oh yeah we turned that thing off for a while looks like your out of options"

"I have a few more"

"like what"

"very well you asked I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves everybodys nerves everybodys nerves..." I started singing

"ugh I'm calling Buck watch the prisoner"

"alright" Blaze grabbed a chair

"...and this is how it goes, I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves..."

"SHUT UP!"

~third person POV~

Red called up his nemesis Buck Rockgut

"RED"

"ah my old foe I suggest you come over here and surrender"

"and why would I do that"

"I have your daughter"

"prove it" Red opened a door

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODYS NERVES EVERYBODYS NERVES EVERYBODYS NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES" Red closed the doors

"Jakelyn?"

"yes now go to central park in new york and surrender or this will be the last day for your little princess"

"I'm coming." Red turned off the screen

"and now for the trap."

_GASP BUCK ROCKGUT IS JAKIE'S FATHER! what kind of trap will he have? what will happen to Jakie? will you review? well lets find out PEACE_

_musicluver99.8_


	14. THE REDD SQUIRRREELLLLLLLL

~3rd person POV at the central park zoo...~

The penguins, lemurs, and otters were looking for Jakie, she disappeared right as they were all congratulating Skipper and after they realized she was gone Bolt explained that she never lost a game of paintball. It was getting dark so everyone was going to bed hoping Jakie was all right the penguins were getting into their bunks until a figure jumped down and turned on the lights

"look alive tater tots we have a squirrel to catch"

"but Buck I thought the squirrel here was just a decoy" Skipper said rolling over Buck grabbed him

"so did I but I got a message from him telling me to meet him at central park"

"why would he tell you where he is?"

"because he has..." he trailed off

"what does he have?" Private asked jumping down from his bunk

"uh something very important to me so lets go"

"okay but first lets get Bolt and Hannah"

"maybe we should let them sleep" Private said then they heard a thud as Bolt fell into the HQ with Hannah

"guys we have a problem..." Bolt looked at Buck

"uh hi"

"Bolt whats the problem?"

"Jakie's in trouble"

"how do you know...?"

"well I set the Dae so that she couldn't shut it down fully it was always transmitting but when I tried to tune in all I got was static."

"well that's too bad but we have to go to central park NOW" Buck rushed everyone to central park darkness covering the skies

"ah Buck I see you have brought friends" The red squirrel slithered out from his hiding spot

"where is she"

"ah you want to see her well don't worry you will soon" a hole appeared below the penguins and lemur they all fell through.

~Jakie's POV~

I saw the light when a hole opened in the roof I saw Skipper, Private, Rico, Kowalski, Bolt and my dad? all fall into a cage I was strapped to the wall the metal cuffs around my flippers and ankles I couldn't do anything Red jumped in and pressed a button the top of the cage closed he walked up to me

"ah Jacklyn now I shall finally have my revenge first I will make one of your eyes useless because you know the law an eye for an eye and then I shall kill you with a secret surprise!" the guys got up in the cage

"Jakie?" Skipper looked confused

"Jacklyn?"

"Daddy?"

"don't worry I'll get us out"

"I remember as long as you have will there is a way"

"well very touching but it is time for you to lose an eye BLAZE!" Blaze came out with a knife

"DADDY I'M SCARED" tears were coming from my eyes as I looked at the knife just waiting to claim my eye.

"don't be scared you can do this just calm down and think" I calmed my self then started thinking of options. If I used my chakrams then it would hurt me Dae was offline but wait Bolt and the guys were was here

"Bolt" he lifted his head

"get out of that cell" he nodded and used his laser eye to cut the bar

"Blaze get her eye" Red ordered

"alright!" she came at me with the knife I felt it go in above my left eye then it went across to the bottom right corner of my beak I opened my eyes and saw my father fighting Blaze. My shackles came loose and I dropped to the ground panting I was loosing alot of blood and my vision was starting to blur. Someone grabbed me and carried me out of there I heard an explosion then everything went dark.


	15. aftermath

~3rd person POV~

After the little red squirrel adventure Buck carried Jakie back to the HQ where Bolt summoned some first aid supplies and gave her fourteen stitches with her wound cleaned they could see that Blaze obviously missed Jakie's eye but Jakie was going to have a long nasty scar across her face. She hadn't awoken yet but everyone stayed awake all night to see if she would.

~around noon that day~

Everyone was doing their own thing in the HQ Bolt and Kowalski were in a game of chess, Private was watching the lunacorns, Rico was with , Hannah was on Jakie's computer watching Invader Zim, and Skipper was with Buck topside discussing something. Jakie twitched and everyone rushed over she opened her eyes and blinked them a few times she got up and was tackled by a hug from Bolt

"whoa Bolt its not like I died or something" Jakie said trying to push him away but he didn't detach. After a while he finally let go

"okay other then hugging whats up?"

"well you've been knocked out for the last day and a half, the assassins could strike again at any moment, and the red squirrel could also attack anytime now" Kowalski stated

"any good news?" Jakie asked

"well uh..." Kowalski was thinking

"really?" Jakie said then Buck came in

"I see your awake"

"yes I am"

"can I talk to you?"

"alright" we went outside and started walking around the zoo

"I think you need an escort"

"what?"

"every time you leave this zoo I want someone to be with you"

"I can take care of myself!" Jakie stepped in front of him looking angry

"well you didn't prove that very well at Red's now did you? According to Skipper something happens to you every time you leave the zoo something happens and I don't want my little baby girl to get hurt"

"then why didn't you come with us" tears were in Jakie's eyes

"because I had to catch Red or else he would harm you"

"yes you did a wonderful job of that"

"either way ALWAYS have a escort"

"you can't make me"

"yes I can I am your father"

"I'm a big girl now" Jakie started walking away

"JACKELYN MARIE JAMES! GET BACK HERE NOW" Buck yelled Jakie turned

"NO" she ran out of the zoo.

"FINE BUT WHEN YOU COME BACK YOUR IN TROUBLE" Buck went back to the HQ everyone looked at him

"where's Jakie?" Bolt asked

"she left"

"why?"

"I'm not going to talk to you about it"

"fine but she must be really mad at you..." Bolt left the HQ

"I know..." Buck looked at the entrance

"be safe Jackelyn..."

yes I'm sorry its short but I wanted to move on and couldn't think of anything else REVIEW!


	16. WEAKNESSES

~Jakie's POV~

I walked around the new york streets aimlessly and tried to think of a time I left the zoo and something DIDN'T happen

"lets see when I first got here ...rats in the sewers...then assassins...and there is also hoboken and the red squirrel... ugh why can't I think of a time something didn't happen!"

"why my little Jakie thats because you are a danger magnet" I turned and saw my... mom...?

"mommy?" I looked at her

"yes Jakie" I hugged her tears in my eyes

"I thought you were dead"

"I thought you were"

"follow me Jakie" I followed her around a corner and felt a dart in my side darkness consumed me.

~later~

I awoke in a underground lair strapped to a dentist chair and saw my mom

"ah I see you've awoken" Blowhole came in

"BLOWHOLE!"

"why it's been a while RAVEN!"

"you know I won't eliminate the penguins"

"yes but you are now wanted too"

"true... true... anyways wasn't the point of hiring assassins so you don't have to do any work?"

"yes but it appears you defeated them and once is too much!"

"and how many times have you failed?"

"that is not the point! Now a certain squirrel told me to find your weaknesses..."

"of course but I'll never talk!"

"well you don't have to because I have the..." Blowhole pushed a button

"PSYCOLIZER" A voice boomed all over the lair as a ray popped out

"once again no inator like THE PSYCO-INATOR" lightning struck from nowhere

"alright well prepare yourself" he shot me with the laser and I felt a tingling sensation it eventually stopped

"now to erase this little scene from your memory..." he picked up another laser and shot me again everything went dark...

~even later~

I awoke in the central park zoo my head was hurting

"owww" I walked to the penguin habitat and immediatly my dad grabbed me and started inspecting me for cuts and such

"are you okay? Did anything happen?" he started questioning me

"I don't know I can't remember"

"can't remeber... thats not good" my dad left and started thinking

"I'm going to bed" I went to bed and fell asleep

~3rd person POV Blowholes lair~

"okay lets look over this information..." he started watching the screen

"REALLY YOU THINK OF PLANS THAT WOULD DISPOSE OF YOURSELF! oh and THAT is your ALLERGY! and your biggest fear is... HAH so weak you are an interesting little pen-gu-in now aren't you" the red squirrel walked in

"you've got the data?"

"yes now you go dispose of poor little Jakie" their evil laughter filled the lair.

_GASP THAT ISN'T GOOD! Blowhole and red knowing her weaknesses not good! what is she allergic to? what is her fear? What kind of plans does she think could be used to destroy herself? well wait... and ReViEW_


	17. Jakie's allergy

~Jakie's POV~

Something was wrong I didn't remember what happened when I left the zoo... well my father is sticking with the 'chaperone' thing so that will be fun oh well it's not like if I'm going to die if I step into the park alone I can take care of myself! But that really bugs me when I can't remember something I know is important... somethings telling me something important happened oh well if it was too important I'd remember it... right?

"hey Jakie what's up" I turned and saw Marlene standing behind me

"not much just trying to figure out what to do today"

"did you notice the zoo hasn't opened in a while"

"well when the assassins work..."

"wait assassins?"

"umm YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING" I ran to the penguin habitat and jumped in

"hello Jakie" Private smiled

"hi Private"

"do you want some fish?"

"sure" he handed me a fish and I ate it there was some strange taste in it

"hey does this fish taste strange to you?"

"no... why?" I felt my throat getting tight and started to examine the fish, I couldn't breathe soon darkness encased me.

~3rd person POV~ Buck and the rest of the penguins came into the HQ to see Jakie collapsed Buck ran up to her

"JAKIE! WHAT HAPPENED?" he asked Private

"Jakie ate some fish and said it tasted strange then collapsed after looking at the fish for a while" Private explained

"Kowalski analysis" he licked the fish

"I taste... gelatin?" Bolt came into the HQ

"ONE EYED LEMUR JAKIE'S NEEDLE NOW" Bolt made a needle appear and Buck injected the vaccine

"okay she should be fine but we should watch her for a bit"

~around midnight~

Jakie woke up and looked around everyone except Buck were sleeping

"umm Daddy?" Buck looked up

"what happened?" he hugged her

"gelatin" Jakie gasped

"someone found out"

"yes" he let her go

"now you should sleep"

"okay goodnight dad" she hugged him then went to sleep.

_wow gelatin is Jakie's allergy well one mystery solved and she survived YAY_


	18. Finding a Hidden Hangout

~0600 hours, penguin habitat, Jakie's POV~

okay that was scary someone got a hold of my gelatin secret what other secrets could they have? I was trying to figure out which enemy knew my secret as I sat waiting for something to happen that was interesting or at least not boring Private was watching the lunacorns I can't believe he likes that show.

"I'm going topside" I told Private as I left. I jumped above and started swimming around for a while

"Hey Jakie" I looked up and saw Bolt

"hey what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd tell you that the zoo will be opening tomorrow"

"why?"

"because you can only keep a zoo closed for so long"

"true... Hey did you find out who knows about my allergy yet?"

"no... unless if something happened when you went outside the zoo a few days ago..?"

"actually I'm not sure what happened"

"not... sure...?" he looked at me curiously

"well I don't remember what happened I remember leaving and then waking up here much later I assumed it was one of my ultra crazy times because usually I don't remember what happened"

"hmm we should look into that..." he left with a thoughtful look on his face. I jumped out of the penguin habitat and started walking around. I walked around a corner with a huge dumpster I instinctively checked behind the dumpster and saw a opening? I went through the opening and was in a big empty cement room it looked like it hadn't been used in ages

"this could work" I looked around

"Dae teleport my computer, hologram progecter, stuffies, movies, and my posters."

"about time you talked to me"

"just do it"

"you didn't say please"

"do it or I will take a screwdriver and slowly take you apart"

"fine" my stuff appeared before me

"now for reno's" I grabbed the posters and placed them on the wall I had midnight beast, Johnny Depp, Spongebob Squarepants, Kingdom Hearts, and a Zelda poster. I hung them on one wall.

"now hologram" I set up the hologram progecter so it looked like it was just more wall

"Dae I need a metal door and technical supplies to make a lock" Dae warped it there I placed the door and started working on a lock I decided to have it so if you played my favorite zelda song on any instrument or even if you just hummed it then the door would open I drew a tri-force on the lock as a hint then placed it on the door I locked it then stepped back and hummed the song of storms then the door opened but the hologram was still there

"perfection" I relocked the door and looked at my stuff this was going to take a while...

~many hours later~

I finally finished I got a bed in case if I needed to hide and made many escape tunnels and updated the small laptop to a huge mega computer, I also soundproofed the room and put in surround sound. I took one last look before leaving back to the penguin habitat it was around midnight

"where were you?" Skipper asked

"somewhere on the planet earth"

"Jakie" he was getting annoyed

"I was in the zoo"

"fine but its way to late for you to be out"

"hey where's my dad?"

"he went to hunt down red"

"I knew he wouldn't stay long" Skipper was silent for a while we heard the snoring of Rico

"well I'm going to bed" I went to my bunk and heard Skipper say to himself

"what are we to do with you" I smiled and eventually fell asleep.


	19. Dead Dae

~1300 hours, Jakie's POV, penguin HQ~

I woke up and there was nobody in the HQ I assumed they were topside being cute and cuddly because today the zoo reopened whoop Dee do. I climbed topside and we were surrounded by people but all the guys were doing was smiling and waving I walked up to Skipper

"hey"

"just smile and wave"

"okay then..." I started waving and eventually it was closing time the guys went down to the HQ but I walked behind my dumpster and hummed the song of storms the door opened then I entered.

"what to do today" I went to the computer and started playing my play list first was take me away by globus I cranked the sound and looked at my hangout it needed something

"Dae could you teleport a mini fridge here filled with green monster energy drinks

"isn't that stealing"

"just teleport some of my money there"

"okay" a fully stocked mini fridge appeared. then I went to the computer

"what are you doing?" Dae questioned

"you can call any computer right"

"yes"

"but could you teleport me somewhere?"

"no"

"so I need many entry tunnels all over new york"

"and if someone finds them?"

"boobie traps"

"don't you already have sixteen escape tunnels?"

"if there is one thing I learned from my dad there is no such thing as too much paranoia"

"oh your getting a call from Bolt" I quickly turned off the music

"hey Jakie where are you"

"on this planet"

"more specific"

"Manhattan"

"Jakie!"

"I'm in the zoo"

"great well come to the penguins habitat I want to check Dae's memory he might know what went on a few days ago"

"okay be right there" I hung up

"Dae"

"yes"

"show him this place and die" I left beck to the penguin habitat Bolt took Dae off my flipper and connected it to the T.V

"now lets see what happened" the T.V was fuzzy

"what the..." he started tinkering with Dae then it exploded

"okay whoever did this was very thorough" Bolt said to himself

"which means..." I questioned

"something happened that day and we have no way to find out unless if we get you to remember before they succeed in destroying you"

"oh...boy..." Rico said.

"yeah this isn't good" Hannah said

"so we need a plan" Skipper said

"um I'll be back later you guys elaborate on that" I said hurrying out of the HQ to my hideout then I started pacing

"not good... someone has my secrets and they obviously want me out of the picture... we have no clue what happened or who's involved..." I looked at my mini fridge

"hm Monsters are tasty... no don't lose focus... but..." I looked back to the fridge

"ugh it's so tempting..."I went and grabbed a monster then laid down on my bed and grabbed my Spongebob stuffie

"what should I do...?" then an Idea hit me

"let's try to remember" I focused on what happened but there was still a gap

"lets try it the Dora way..." I stared at a wall

"do you know what happened a few days ago" I waited in silence

"great what happened...?" I waited again

"I knew it! Dora's on crack or something because I don't hear children telling me what happened she's hearing things... but that doesn't solve my problem now does it..." I waddled over to my microscope and looked through it and saw some microchip looking like robots I connected them to a speak and spell

"okay so just need to adjust these things then all will be good..." I turned on the song burn it to the ground by nickelback then started typing on the speak and spell

"alrighty we will need voice override... and that should do it" I activated the bots

"awaiting orders dude" the robots said in their robotical way

"okay mini bots say dude... might be bigger then that... oh well" I walked away hm what to do... I shouldn't go outside I finished my monster

"oh well" I went through emergency exit nine and came out in a subway station. I got outside and looked around, I was in midtown people rushing to places unknown I walked around for a while until I saw a nut on the ground

"ah nuts" I started running but it exploded and darkness enveloped me.


	20. Trapped

~location unknown, time unknown, Jakie's POV~

I awoke in a large room I started walking around and hit a mirror then I heard Blowhole laugh

"Blowhole!"

"yes Jakie we know of your fears"

"you fib I am not scared of a house of mirrors"

"ah that was just for effect this is where your fears come true" eerie organ music started playing and I started running through the maze terrified the lights were dim and flickering he did know my fear! My own imagination plus creepy organ music my imagination makes everything scarier I started thinking about what awaits me in the maze zombies? giant spiders? that huge snake from the second harry potter movie? Beyond Birthday I did meet his requirements to be destroyed by him... Barney? Wolves? Mutants? Vampires? Lightning? Nyan Cat? dude if Nyan Cat was bigger than me he or she would eat me! the Marshmello Murderer? Knife Kninja? Lord of flames? Assassins? Dragons...?

~meanwhile Penguin HQ Bolt's POV 2300 hours~

"okay we need to find Jakie something isn't right..." I had a feeling something was wrong Jakie barely spoke to us plus she's been gone for hours

"what do you mean Bolt" ahh innocent sweet Private he reminded me of my brother my eyes started watering

"Bolt...?"

"I'm fine..."

"okay maybe we should contact Buck..."Private suggested

"we can do this we have two assassins and four commando penguins we can find one penguin"

"well first we need to find out where she went Kowalski options" Skipper said

"we could ask different animals if they saw her"

"okay time for operation: spy seek"

"alright she probably left the zoo knowing her" we left the zoo and knocked on a tree

"hey Fred you home?" Skipper yelled up the tree a squirrel came out of the tree

"hey guys"

"have you seen a penguin?" Kowalski questioned

"yes"

"when?" I asked

"right now"

"ugh" I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see a racoon

"Archie!" Skipper seemed to know him

"are you guys looking for a penguin?" he asked

"yes have you seen her?"

"ah oui she was in midtown when an explosion happened and I saw some lobsters carrying her"

"Blowhole!" Skipper exclaimed.

"okay so what now?" of course Jakie went outside andan enemy got her ugh this is getting annoying

"Kowalski options"

"we need to find out where Jakie was taken then get her out"

"okay but how do we find her?" Skipper pondered

"wait racoon dude you said that a nut exploded before they took her away?"

"oui"

"hmm doesn't a nut sound alot like the red squirrel and I could probably trace nut bomb residue to where they took Jakie"

"aces Bolt now lets go" we ran midtown where my mechanical eye picked up the residue right away it went to an abandoned circus we saw a lobeter disguised as a clown enter the big tent

"alright men let's move" we entered the tent then cages fell on us we saw a big mega computer showing Jakie running around a house of mirrors terrified

"ah so glad you could join us" Blowhole started driving around us on his segaway

"so your the one with Jakie's secrets?"

"yes and I have enough info to destroy her inside and outside" he did his dolphin laugh

"we are going to stop you" Skipper said bravely

"oh well Jakie isn't in danger yet but when you brake out the real threat will be unleashed"

"really how? I was curious

"well outside your cage is a sensor system locked on you so if one of you leave then the beast is unleashed something Jakie can't hurt but it will hurt her" Blowhole went to someother place

"Kowalski options"

"well we can't get out so..."

"I have an idea"

"alright Bolt lets hear your idea"

"I could call Hannah for backup"

"okay" I called her my vision changed to insinde the penguins HQ staring out from the T.V I saw Hannah in there

"HANNAH" she looked at me

"what's up Bolt"

"we are trapped at the circus Jakie is in trouble we need you to come help us out we are in the bigtop and Jakie is in the house of mirrors please hurry" my vision went back to the penguins

"okay Hannah's coming"

"and that is exactly what I planned" Blowhole re-entered

"let me guess you have a trap?"

"yes and this one I won't tell you because it's so much fun watching the shock on your faces oh and before you think about digging the ground also has sensors to release the beast" we looked back to the screen Jakie was running around like crazy.

oh no what is Blowhole planning? what can't Jakie harm? what trap does he have for Hannah? well please review


	21. Plans

~abandoned circus, time unknown, Hannah's POV~

I arrived at the zoo and immediately saw the house of mirrors I ran inside and saw a well lit room with nothing I started to walk away when a cage fell on me a doliphin came out

"hello there friend of Jakie"

"I presume you are the infamous Blowhole?"

"yes and I hold Jakie's secrets and a few of yours..., Agent24 come in here" a muscular red otter came in here

"Spinner?"

"yes I found him by a pond where you left him to die"

I remembered that day clearly

~FLAAASHBAAAACK 3rd person POV~

Bolt and Hannah were walking by a pond well Hannah wasn't quite herself she was hypnotized and Bolt was trying to get her back in control

"Hannah you can do this just focus..."

"must eliminate target"

"no you must get back in control" a small red otter came out of some bushes and started running to Hannah

"SISTER!" Hannah pulled out her custom weapon a double sided poison tipped blade with electricity running through it

"s-sis?" the otter started backing away.

"target sighted" Bolt jumped infront of Hannah

"RUN" he yelled behind him the kid ran as Bolt tried to keep Hannah back but Hannah jumped over him and landed infront of the otter who jumped in the water Hannah dropped the electrified weapon and followed, Bolt had to stay on land because his mechanical parts weren't waterproof yet

-UNDER THE WATER-

Hannah chased the otter until he jumped back out on the opposite side then booked it Hannah leaped out after then threw a dagger it hit his back and he fell blood seeping in the grass. She came to her senses then but she was numb all over she whispered

"sorry" and ran with tears running down her face Bolt followed.

~end of flashback~

"yes I stumbled across your brother and helped him but now he works for me" he left laughing as soon as he left I placed my plan in action

"hey Spinner let's get out of here"

"my duty is to keep you in" his voice had no emotion I noticed a key on a necklace around his neck, time for plan B

"hey, hey, hey, he-"

"WHAT!" he snapped

"I have a secret" he instantly came closer he always liked hearing secrets

"do tell"

"gotcha " I whispered as I grabbed the key and ran out the cage, then he tackled me

"do you even recignize me?"

"you tried to kill me other then that no and you don't know me either"

"well then how do I know about your tattoo of a bear fighting a robot unicorn on your back" he stumbled back shocked I took the chance and kicked his face

"sorry" I ran to the big top and unlocked the cage immediately alarms sounded

"Jakie's in danger!" Skipper said urgently we all ran to the only building left we heard creepy organ music playing and Jakie ran into us then ran away screaming the lights were dim and flickering huge footsteps were heard in the distance

"Kowalski analysis"

"it appears Jakie is so scared she can't recignise us and there is something hunting her down"

"I have another idea" Bolt said

"okay what is it?" Skipper asked

"okay Hannah and I will take out the music while you guys destroy whatever's in there"

"great execute" we ran in our seperate directions all hoping we would make it.


	22. Beating the Terror

Skipper and the team were walking through the house of mirrors, Private seemed interested in his reflection

"Skippah you should have a look at this..." Skipper looked at the reflection it was Private and himself but darker, more shadowy the one looking like Skipper jumped out and tried to tackle Private but Skipper blocked it, and the whole team started fighting the shadow clones.

~meanwhile~

Hannah and Bolt run to the big top on screen Jakie is running from six shadowy figures Bolt hacked into the main computer then Bolt summons an electric guitar, amp, and a drum set

"Okay we must be louder than the organ music" he started playing the guitar starting with a guitar riff as Hannah started pounding on the drums

_"Running, running for your life, running, running, running, to delay, get more time, be braver, something's coming to get you but all you can do is run..._

_STAND UP AND FIGHT ITS LIVE OR LET DIE, STAND UP AND FIGHT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!_

Jakie turned to face her enemies summoning her chakrams and started fighting

_"Enemies here enemies there, everywhere no matter where you run, it's time to FIIIGHTTT"_

Hannah joined in singing

_"One enemy, two enemies, three, wait it's four doesn't matter the number kick there ass out the door. No time to run, only to fight, look grim reaper in the eye, then stand to fight one more night"_

"_STAND UP AND FIGHT ITS LIVE OR LET DIE! STAND UP AND FIGHT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"_

Jakie started singing with the song

_"Wait a sec, can I do this, is it possible, I need time, fall back and think uh-oh times up let thoughts leave your miiiiiiinddd"_

_"STAND UP AND FIGHT ITS LIVE OR LET DIE, STAND UP AND FIGHT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIIIFEE"_

_"No one stands in my way, I don't have time to play, outta my way, nothing will block me from my DESTINYYYYYYY"_

_"GET UP AND FIGHT ITS LIVE OR LET DIE GET UP AND FIGHT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIIIIFFFEEEE"_

Bolt started a guitar solo as Jakie stopped at the biggest shadow figure; it was a giant shadow SpongeBob she couldn't hurt SpongeBob. The giant SpongeBob hit her against a mirror and something inside her snapped. She fell to the ground panting

"so you think you won blowy?"

She looked at the SpongeBob

"Think again" she sprung forward so fast she was a blur, she went straight through the SpongeBob who dissipated into little balls of light.

"Now where's that exit?" Jakie started walking in a direction the organ music still playing but not bothering her in the least.

_**This took a while to finish, the lyrics are my own (which is why it took so long)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
